Impossible
by ReyOrganaSolo
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles in chronological order as seen from Han's point of view. Mostly Han and Leia.
1. Chapter 1

Han was attracted to the princess instantly. He wouldn't bother denying the truth. Leia was beautiful, smart, and witty.

He even admired her. Who didn't? How many people insulted Darth Vader and lived to tell about it? She could even fire a blaster with better accuracy than most men.

He just didn't like her.

The princess was arrogant, bossy, and rude. She had mocked her rescue, not once thanking him or the kid. Plus, she had belittled his ship and had also personally insulted him in his own cockpit.

Yes, she was gorgeous. No, he didn't like her – at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Han hadn't come back and saved Luke's skin because of anything the princess had said. Her opinion of his character meant absolutely nothing to him. He'd turned around because he liked the kid and didn't want him meeting an untimely demise.

Okay, maybe a wicked thrill ran through his body when Leia hugged him when he returned from the battle. After all, despite her unpleasant personality, she was a beautiful princess. What man wouldn't enjoy feeling her warm, curvy body pressed against his right after she flashed a radiant smile at him?

He still didn't like her though – at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The princess had looked stunning. It would be absurd to deny the truth. Her beauty had taken his breath away.

When Han and Luke had stood before Leia to receive their medals, a strange feeling washed over him. His stomach tightened when he caught Luke's smitten smile as he gazed at the princess. For a brief moment, he viewed the kid as his rival.

Han purged the ridiculous thought from his mind. Luke oozed goodness and decency. Why would he resent the kid or consider him a threat?

No. Impossible. Han didn't like Leia. He didn't like her at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Han sat in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, frowning at the closed hangar doors that kept him on Yavin 4. He actually didn't want to leave the planet at the moment anyway, and that was what alarmed him.

Han hadn't planned to stay past tonight. A restless spirit, the pilot was accustomed to roaming the galaxy. Besides, he had professional responsibilities to fulfill. He needed to pay back Jabba if he wanted any hope of surviving in the future. His boss hadn't placed a bounty on his head for no reason.

So why was he second-guessing tomorrow's planned departure?


	5. Chapter 5

Was he overanalyzing one look? Had his arrogance finally betrayed him?

Han attended the celebration for one reason: a last hurrah before he faced an uncertain future held in Jabba's stubby hands.

He hadn't gone to see her in that dress one last time.

Despite being surrounded by a whirlwind of adulation, in the form of inebriated rebels, he never once lost sight of Leia. Her doleful eyes scanned the room, flitting past countless partygoers until they rested on their obvious pursuit. It was a simple transgression, but it was just enough to offer hope to a guy like him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sticking around for a while," Han revealed, trying to sound aloof. "I got nothing else going on, and the kid needs looking out for."

"That's wonderful news," Leia beamed, her dark eyes shining with pleasure. "We're thrilled that you're officially joining us."

"Not so fast, Your Worshipfulness," he cautioned. "I'm not signing up. I'll work for you guys on an independent basis"

"'Course," Han drawled. "There are ways you could persuade me to change my mind."

Leia blinked at him in disbelief, temporarily flummoxed by his aggressive flirting.

"An independent basis it is," she nodded. "Welcome aboard, Fly Boy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chewbacca snickered loudly.

"You've got it bad for the princess."

"It's got nothing to do with her."

"Go to Tattooine," the Wookiee urged. "Staying for the princess is-"

"Ain't staying for her."

"Pay Jabba first."

"Jabba ain't forgiving me," Han answered. "Might as well stay here."

"Han Solo's courting royalty," Chewbacca chuckled.

"I'm not courting anyone, especially a conceited princess."

"You just give her lovesick looks instead?"

"She wishes."

"She'll need about three years to warm up to you."

"I'm not interested," Han insisted.

"You need a haircut."

"You need to shut up," the captain warned.

"Love makes you cranky."


	8. Chapter 8

After their talk, Leia disappeared for days. Han tried to act disinterested but curiosity eventually bested him.

"Where's her worshipfulness?" he asked Luke over lunch.

The kid rearranged food on his plate.

"Scouting mission," the kid answered in a strained voice. "With her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Intelligence officer."

"She can't have a boyfriend."

"Why not?" Luke asked sharply.

"You saved her life," Han answered quickly. "You're supposed to win the girl."

"You rescued her, too," the kid reminded him.

"Let's arm wrestle, and the loser gets stuck with her," the Captain joked.

"Then you'd lose to me on purpose," Luke answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Of course, the princess had a boyfriend. Men swarmed around women like her. She could have her pick of anyone. Her boyfriend was probably as insufferable as her.

Intelligence officer: an empty title for people who hated getting their hands dirty.

Intelligent? Try outsmarting Imperial TIE fighters while fleeing the Death Star. Try outrunning bounty hunters who worked for the galaxy's most-dangerous crime lord.

Han didn't care if the princess had a boyfriend. So what? If anything, he felt bad for the poor guy.

And what about Luke's comment accusing him of liking Leia? Insane.

Besides, she had a boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

When the princess returned, Han barely noticed.

Others welcomed her back. Not him.

She'd changed her hairstyle.

On day two, Han bolted during her scouting mission presentation at the weekly meeting.

She'd glared at him when he left,

On day three, she'd passed him in the hangar, but he was too preoccupied talking to Wedge to notice her.

She'd changed lipstick colors.

On day four, Leia walked past his lunch table, and Han's willpower finally wilted.

"Princessness," he called boisterously. "Nice presentation the other day."

"You wouldn't know," she answered coolly.

After their tiny exchange, Han whistled all the way back to the Falcon.

She had been wearing new perfume.


	11. Chapter 11

When the princess returned, there was no boyfriend in sight. It didn't matter. Even if Han were interested, he didn't stand a chance with Leia. He'd always known that. A royal family member wouldn't date someone with his colorful background.

Besides if her current relationship didn't work out, the Kid had dibs on her next, right? Luke clearly worshipped the red carpet that Leia walked on.

Yet, suppose the princess finally lost control one day and threw herself at him? Could Han resist her? Probably not. If something happened between them, how would Luke react? It might end their friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

Luke sat on his bed, immobile. The kid hadn't shed any tears, but they would come, eventually. For now, his listless body required sleep.

Han stepped tentatively toward his friend. He ran his hands helplessly through his disheveled hair.

"Go to him."

Leia's plea echoed in his mind. He'd been initially surprised when she had begged him to visit Luke, but now he understood. If anyone had witnessed a lot of death, it was him.

"Willets died too young," Luke whispered.

"Who doesn't, Kid?"

"What now?"

"You're going to sleep now, and tomorrow, you'll wake up and continue the fight."


	13. Chapter 13

"Leave me alone," the princess warned, her nose buried in her datapad.

"That's no way to treat your finest pilot."

"I'm not in the mood," she murmured.

Han swallowed a suggestive comment and sat opposite her instead.

"Sorry about Everett and Villads," he said. "They were good men."

"Villads had a newborn," Leia answered softly.

"I know."

"I'm still not used to it. Watching people die hasn't gotten easier."

"Good."

"It's good to still feel my heart getting ripped out every time we lose a soldier?"

"Yeah. Sweetheart, if you ever become immune to death, you'll never win this war."


	14. Chapter 14

Han was alone in the Falcon performing a repair when he burst out laughing.

Okay, she was cute earlier. The princess usually looked picture-perfect and composed, except for today. She had rushed into the meeting ten minutes late, half asleep, and adorably disheveled, sporting a hastily-assembled braid.

Just as Leia stifled a yawn, settled into a chair, and began fixing her hair, Mon Mothma signaled to her. The mortified princess blushed, nodded, and walked slowly to the podium.

Meanwhile, Han grinned, arms folded over his chest, taking great satisfaction that Leia avoided eye contact with him during her entire presentation.


	15. Chapter 15

"The boyfriend's here."

"What boyfriend?" Han asked, though he knew who Luke meant.

"THE boyfriend," The kid replied.

"So?"

Han hated when Luke gave him Leia updates. It implied that, like Luke, he also had a crush on her.

He didn't.

Later, Han watched the couple sitting side-by-side at a briefing. His attendance wasn't mandatory, but he had wanted to see Leia's boyfriend for himself. The nerf turd seemed polite, proficient, and affectionate toward Leia without smothering her, but he was all wrong for the princess' fiery personality and adventurous spirit. Yeah, the relationship wouldn't last – not that Han cared.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where's your consort, Your Worshipfulness?"

Leia stopped walking. Her slight body noticeably stiffened before she turned to face Han. Her beautiful face looked guarded, suspicious of his interest in her personal life.

"He's not my consort," she answered in a tight voice.

"Well, that's a shame," Han smirked, leaning against a wall. "He looks like a real catch."

"He's a gentleman," the princess answered coolly.

"I'll bet," he grinned. "Does he keep his clothes on when you're intimate?"

"You're disgusting," Leia sputtered, walking away.

"Does this mean you lovebirds won't be joining me for dinner tonight?" he called after her.


	17. Chapter 17

Han's imposing figure blocked her path. Not so fast, Princess. He'd spent two frustrating days trying to accidentally run into her.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly.

"Don't you have anything else to say to me?" she asked.

Han forced himself to meet her dark eyes. As usual, they held demands and expectations befitting a better man.

"I went too far," he admitted.

He waited.

She waited.

"I'm sorry for the lewd comment about your relationship," he mumbled.

Leia scanned his face for sincerity. She found it – and something else.

The princess looked momentarily frightened before striking an impassive expression.

Leia knew.


	18. Chapter 18

For the bulk of his solitary life, Han had remained several steps ahead of his feelings. Growing up, he would have never survived the cruel streets if he had let pesky emotions best him.

As the years passed, the wary cynic mastered his technique. Whenever he sensed a predator encroaching on his heart, he swatted it away with his trademark Solo swagger.

Now, a petite princess had decimated the mighty barricade safeguarding him from harm. Leia had launched a stealth attack. She had spun his attraction to her into something more meaningful.

Damn.

Han Solo liked the princess – a lot.


	19. Chapter 19

Han only showed up because Luke had nagged.

The party was to boost morale following the loss of several soldiers. Everyone insisted it was necessary, but no one wanted to be there.

The princess stood across the room chatting with two female pilots. He tried to ignore how the soft lights flattered the red highlights in her hair.

Han sparked a conversation with an affable mechanic. He discussed SLAM overdrives, while thoughts of her doleful eyes clouded his mind.

Just yesterday, he'd have flirted shamelessly with her by now.

He couldn't anymore – knowing she knew the feelings underscoring his actions.


	20. Chapter 20

After landing on base, Han sighed exaggeratedly. He'd just survived nine days on the Millennium Falcon with a faulty coffee maker. He desperately needed sleep.

It'd been good to get away, though. It was nice not arguing with high-ranking officers over stupid protocols.

Still, he had definitely missed certain pastimes, like arguing with certain princesses over stupid protocols.

Han thought a lot during his trip, and he'd reached an important decision. He wouldn't be embarrassed in front of Leia anymore. From now on, he'd own his feelings for her.

He liked her.

If that made her uncomfortable, all the better.


	21. Chapter 21

Throughout General Rieekan's briefing, the rebellion's newest recruit, Derek "Hobbie" Klivian, gazed unabashedly as Cylenna Rux, while the pretty medic giggled softly in response. The princess ended their fun with one lethal glare.

Han cornered Leia after the meeting

"Those two are amateur flirts," he noted, motioning to the couple.

The princess ignored him as she gathered her belongings.

"When we do it, we are loud, and we don't care who watches," Han added loudly, grinning proudly at his innuendo.

Leia didn't flinch.

"Well, you've never cared about flaunting your shortcomings," she answered, patting his shoulder condescendingly before walking away.


	22. Chapter 22

"Come by the Falcon tonight for dinner," Han offered, leaning lazily against the hallway wall.

"Why?"

"Because I'm offering."

Leia studied the pilot suspiciously before shaking her head.

"No, thanks."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you," she replied. "You probably want something from me."

"Maybe I just want to get to know you better."

"Why?"

His ego wounded, Han frowned at the princess.

"You know what?" he snapped. "Forget it. I take back my invitation."

"You can't take it back after I already declined," Leia pointed out.

"I just did," he grinned.

"Doesn't count," she shouted at his retreating figure.


	23. Chapter 23

"What do you think?" Luke asked.

"It's foul," Han answered. "Ice, ice, and more ice. This place is a nightmare."

"Why'd you agree to come then?" he grumbled, sounding unusually edgy and confrontational.

"I've got my reasons, none you need to worry about."

"Do those reasons have anything to do with her?"

"No."

"I hadn't mentioned any names yet," Luke pointed out quietly.

"Kid, there's only one woman's name that you ever mention."

"That makes two of us," he answered, shuffling the cards. "Admit it."

"Admit what?" Han asked innocently. "Fine. I admit that she looks good in a snowsuit."


	24. Chapter 24

Leia regularly entered the mess area sporting a petulant scowl. The princess was usually there because someone had enforced her meal break. She'd hurriedly gather some food and grab the nearest seat, only nourishing her body so she could rush back to work.

Yet, whenever Leia started eating, her refined upbringing stopped her from devouring her meal. She chewed her food slowly and gracefully, while the rest of her body threatened to squirm with impatience. Han loved watching her desire and breeding battle one another for supremacy, because it was the only time the princess ever looked conflicted about anything.


	25. Chapter 25

"The princess said to start without her," Wedge said.

"Leia's coming?" Han and Luke asked simultaneously.

"Guess we wore her down," Wedge replied. "Her boyfriend is comlinking her tonight. She'll be here later."

"She's still dating that castrated Croator?" Han asked.

The room howled at the Corellian's description. Buoyed the response, Han upped the ante.

"What does the princess see in that dull, neutered Nerf turd anyway?" he asked. "Was General Dodonna taken?"

This time, no one laughed in response. Instead, four pairs of eyes looked mortified, staring downward at their playing cards.

"She's behind me," Han guessed. "Isn't she?"


	26. Chapter 26

"What's up, Your Royaltyness?"

The princess simply ignored Han.

"Silent treatment?" he asked cheerfully, following Leia to her office. "Guess you want an apology for badmouthing your consort, huh?"

"Never apologize for showing your character." she answered coolly.

"What's that mean?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"You're a big-mouthed Anooba who insults nice men for sport."

"It's not for sport," Han protested. "I have reasons for disliking him."

"Which are?"

The pilot opened his mouth then shut it quickly. He inched toward the princess.

"For starters, he's dating the girl I like," he whispered in her ear before walking out.


	27. Chapter 27

"Chewie, where's the last puffcake?" Han bellowed.

"I ate it," the Wookiee answered, entering the galley.

"I specifically hid it from you."

"I know all your hiding places," Chewie answered, shrugging his furry shoulders. "Bad day?"

"Yeah."

"The Princess?"

"No," the Corellian snapped. "Not everything's about her."

"It's not?"

"That temperamental droid brain is acting up," Han muttered. "We're screwed if it goes out again."

"I can't catch a break lately," he added dejectedly.

Chewie grabbed a box from behind the coffee maker and waved it at his buddy.

"The puffcake," Han noted, his hazel eyes lighting up in recognition.


	28. Chapter 28

"Princess," Han said, sliding onto the bench beside her. "You're looking especially beautiful today."

"Please stop flirting," Leia snapped. "Stop joking about liking me."

Han calmly sipped his coffee.

"I'm not joking," he finally answered.

"Yes, you are," she replied firmly. "You're joking. Understood?"

"No."

"We have an important mission coming up," the princess reminded him. "There won't be any distractions on this trip. So, if this isn't some joke… If you really do like me in that way, you better get over it before next week."

"How?" Han asked, laughing disbelievingly.

"I don't care," Leia answered. "Just do it."


	29. Chapter 29

Han ignored the princess for the flight's first few hours.

She didn't notice his inattentiveness. Her head was buried in her data pad. She kept studying the screen intently, biting her lower lip which meant she was deep in thought.

Han's ego wouldn't let him ask her why she looked concerned. He'd show her how indifferent he could be.

Finally, she approached him while Chewie took his dinner break.

"Goodnight, Captain," she said, poking her head into the cockpit.

"Night," he muttered.

He didn't have to turn around to notice Leia stiffen at his dismissive tone before she walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

Han spent the entire nine days of the mission acting indifferently toward the princess. Despite Leia's passive mask, he knew his behavior was baffling her. She was confused by a straight-faced Solo who wasn't firing endless sexual innuendos at her.

By the time the duo checked out of their motel, Han was savoring Leia's sullen silence. Emboldened by the unusual power he held, he flirted shamelessly with the cute woman manning the concierge desk while the princess silently fumed.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun flight home," Han thought as he felt Leia shooting daggers at his back.


	31. Chapter 31

"Why have you ignored me this entire mission?" the princess asked.

Han held his tongue. If she was baiting him, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of taking it.

"Can't win with you," he replied calmly. His even tone belied the anger coursing through him. "You tell me to get over my feelings for you. Then you take offense when I do."

"Why is everything black or white with you?" Leia bristled. "So, if you can't flirt with me nonstop, we can't be friends anymore?"

"We were never friends," he answered with a caustic laugh. "I'm just your hired help."


	32. Chapter 32

The Princess waited a full day before she approached Han again. She noticed he stiffened when he sensed her presence.

"Need something?" he asked gruffly, not turning around, remaining static in his pilot's chair.

"Just saying hello," she answered in a softer tone than usual.

Leia slipped into the co-pilot's chair next to him and drew her legs up to her chest.

Han grunted an unintelligible response and kept his eyes straight ahead.

A gauche silence permeated the cockpit. Finally, the princess spoke.

"He's not my boyfriend," she revealed. "He pretends as a favor for me, to keep men away."


	33. Chapter 33

"One more please," the Princess demanded, jiggling her cup under Han's nose.

He paused a moment before chuckling and refilling her container.

"That is your last drink," he told her.

"Says who?"

"Says the captain," Han replied, gesturing to himself with a thumb.

"We'll see about that," Leia murmured, batting her eyelashes at him.

He laughed at her coquettish display.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a slight scowl.

"You're a terrible flirt," Han replied, sporting a goofy smile as he shook his head in disbelief.

"And yet, you still fall for it."

"I do," he admitted. "I really do."


End file.
